Entrez à la NYADA
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Petite annonce relative à ma nouvelle activité d'écriture - qui pourrait très bientôt être la vôtre aussi !


Bonsoir à tous :)

Je profite de ce compte et des quelques followers qui m'ont rejointe depuis le début de mes fics pour vous signaler que je fais actuellement partie d'un rp : anothernyada . tumblr . com.

C'est un RP de OC évoluant dans le monde de la Nyada. Nous avons des semaines à thèmes, des collégiales, mais surtout une vingtaine de participants très actifs. Si vous êtes un minimum curieux, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur le blog principal ;) **Nous acceptons actuellement les auditions !**

Nous nous tenons à votre disposition pour tout renseignement complémentaire.

J'en profite également pour signaler que oui, je suis toujours vivante, et que je continue d'écrire !

Enjoy,

Pichy

* * *

**Quelques extraits du RP, pour vous faire une idée : **

**Discours de Kate, en tant que Directrice de Campagne de Peter :**

**_- Et maintenant, la Directrice de Campagne de Peter Greyson, Miss … Kathrin Jones !_**

Kate serra une dernière fois Peter dans ses bras, avant de s'avancer sur la scène sous les applaudissements. Elle embrassa la salle du regard, faisant un petit signe de main à son groupe d'amis, et alla poser son anti-sèche sur le podium. Elle baissa le micro sous les rires - quelle idée d'être petite aussi - et se pencha en avant pour le tester.

**- Bonjour.**

Elle eut droit à quelques "**_salut_**" qui lui arrachèrent un sourire, et elle continua.

**- Un ami à moi m'a conseillé de lire la biographie de David Bowie, la semaine dernière.**

Elle chercha Andrew des yeux et vit que le jeune homme la fixait les yeux écarquillés.

**- Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, le rock, et même la pop, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Mais, j'ai lu ce livre. Et j'en ai retenu quelque chose.**

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses notes, avant de les glisser de côté. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle n'avait pas besoin de quelques mots sur un papier. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit, depuis sa soirée, et en était arrivée à certaines conclusions, bien loin du discours qu'elle avair originellement prévu. Alors elle fixa son auditoire, sérieuse.

**- David Bowie a dit : " ****_Je ne sais pas où je vais, à partir d'ici, mais je promets que ce ne sera pas ennuyeux._****".**

Il y eut quelques murmures appréciateurs, et elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

**- Bon, il a aussi dit " ****_Je suis toujours impressionné par le fait que les gens prennent ce que je dis au sérieux. Je ne me prends pas moi-même au sérieux._****", alors je ne suis pas sûre qu'on doive le prendre au mot.**

Elle ajusta le micro, et se redressa, fixant droit devant elle.

**- L'essentiel … L'essentiel, et ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que Peter et moi avons tatonné cette semaine. Oui, nous l'avouons sans complexe. Nous n'avons pas été parfaits, mais nous sommes tous ici** - elle désigna l'auditoire - **des étudiants. Nous faisons des erreurs, mais nous apprenons de celles-ci.**

Elle se tourna rapidement vers la droite, et vit le regard supris de Peter. Il ne devait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, avant de retourner à son discours.

**- Cette semaine a été placée sous le thème de l'affrontement. Deux binômes se sont faits la guerre, et je crois que le sing-off d'hier en a été l'apogée.**

Elle secoua la tête, plus sérieuse.

**- Ceci n'est pas un casting. Vous ne choisissez pas l'étudiant le plus brillant, ou la meilleure chanteuse. Dieu, vous ne choisissez même pas l'étudiant le plus sexy, et c'est dommage, parce que Peter gagnerait haut la main.**

Il y eut quelques sifflets et des rires, mais Kate continua.

**- Vous choisissez la personne qui va vous représenter cette année. La personne que vous irez voir lorsque vous aurez un problème, ou que vous aurez besoin de quelque chose. L'étudiant qui, de jour comme de nuit, va être à vos côtés.**

Elle laissa passer un petit temps de silence, avant de reprendre, doucement.

**- Et je crois, au plus profond de moi-même, que Peter Greyson est la personne qu'il nous faut.**

Non loin de là, Laura leva ses pouces vers le ciel, tandis que Tom souriait.

**- Notre programme est simple. Les chantiers d'envergure, vous les connaissez, nous vous les avons râbachés toute la semaine. La réfection de la cafétéria, le parking souterrain, et toutes ces jolies choses qui vont vous rendre la vie facile mais …**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**- Toutes ces choses ne serviraient à rien si vous n'aviez pas un Président qui vous écoute. Peu importe le nombre de … machines à café -** elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses adversaires en coulisse **- que l'on vous fournira, ou les nouvelles chaises très confortable que Peter et moi-même avons d'ors et déjà choisies. Non, vous avez besoin d'un Président qui défendra vos intérêts, et n'hésitera pas à prendre des positions difficiles pour représenter toute l'école.**

Pour la deuxième fois, elle regarda Peter, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme n'avait plus rien d'étonné. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et il souriait. Elle lui rendit son regard, avant chercher quelqu'un d'autre dans l'assemblée. Elle lui avait demandé de venir. Il allait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et en effet, elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les cheveux blonds de Nate, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se rappela la scène dans la rue, et la chanson. Son sourire s'aggrandit. Oui, la chanson … Ce message, cette réflexion que Nate lui avait fait, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un état d'ébriété avancé.

**-Un ami à moi … Un ami à moi m'a fait comprendre quelque chose, cette semaine. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir le pouvoir, il faut l'utiliser à bon escient.**

Le regard de Nate était insondable, un peu brûlant sur elle, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment Kate à se concentrer. Bien trop attirant … Elle se ressaisit.

**- Et je crois que Peter saura utiliser le pouvoir que vous lui donnerez, pour faire le meilleur.**

Elle se redressa un peu, et quitta Nate des yeux, pour fixer cette fois-ci Becca, assise non loin de Greg. Le sourire de la jeune fille la calma, et elle put continuer :

**- Peter Greyson est courageux, empathique et vrai. Il n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois avant de prendre la défense de quelqu'un. Il sait faire la part des choses, et son énergie débordante mérite d'être consacrée à une cause comme la notre. En fait, je crois que je devrais vous supplier de l'élire, pour donner à ce garçon quelque chose à faire de ses journées, et qu'il arrête ainsi de me harceler.**

Cette fois-ci, les élèves ne retinrent pas leur rire, Kate baissa les yeux sur son brouillon, oublié depuis un moment.

**- Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas venu en tant que Kate. Regardez-moi …**

Elle se dégagea du podium et fit un tour sur elle-même, dévoilant son pantalon en cuir, et son top noir très simple, avant de revenir au micro.

**- Pas de robe, pas de rubans, pas de sucreries, même pas de décolleté, je crois en avoir assez dévoilé cette semaine. Non, aujourd'hui, je suis venue comme l'une d'entre vous, comme une simple élève. Une simple élève qui veut le meilleur pour elle-même, et pour cette école. Et le meilleur a un nom …**

Elle se redressa, triomphante.

**- … C'est le nom de Peter Greyson. Alors ce soir, après que vous ayiez vu ces deux là s'étriper, je vous demande de voter pour celui qui sera là, pour vous, tout le reste de cette année. Celui qui a fait de son sourire une arme, celui dont la verve n'a d'égal que la volonté et la motivation. Celui qu'il vous faut, c'est celui qui ne vous promet peut-être pas des monts et merveilles, mais est prêt à avancer à vos côtés sur ce chemin.**

Elle laissa les applaudissements se calmer, avant de conclure.

**- Enfin, je vous promets que si Peter gagne, je signe un chèque à Lance pour lui rembourser la machine à café.**

Plusieurs éclats de rire lui répondirent, et elle adressa un dernier sourire à l'auditoire.

**- Votez GreysonJones. Je vous remercie de votre attention.**

Elle se recula, et fut presque suprise lorsque le tonnerre d'applaudissement arriva à ses oreilles. Elle fit quelques petits signes de la main, envoya quelques baisers, et sortit de la scène, pour se jeter dans les bras de Peter.

**- Je crois que je préfère vraiment la chanson à la politique…**

**Messages avec Peter :**

Peter: Kate, il faut qu'on prépare le programme.

Kate : Un programme ?

Kate : Je croyais que mon rôle se cantonnait à être jolie dans une robe pastel et à distribuer des friandises ?

Peter: Il faut expliquer un minimum de choses ... enfin, dire aux élèves ce que je compte changer.

Kate : Oh... D'accord ! Tu as des idées particulières ? Parce qu'à mon avis, faut faire renover le réfectoire. Et tout le premier étage. Faire installer un parking souterrain. Mettre des distributeurs de soupes dans les couloirs. Remplacer les chaises par des fauteuil dans les salles de classe. Adopter une mascotte de l'école. Teindre en rose la mascotte de l'école. Décréter le mercredi jour des paillettes et obliger tous les étudiants à porter du glitter. Et, hum ... Autoriser les relations profs-élèves ?

Peter: Ok alors tu vas devenir ma femme. Par contre, on fera pas l'amour parce que ... enfin voilà. J'irais coucher avec des Dean, plein de Dean, surtout mon Dean, et toi tu seras ma femme. Ok ? Pour la cafet et le parking, j'y ai aussi pensé ! Mais pour le reste, les autres ne sont pas assez gayswagfashion :(((

Kate : Oh, Pete x3. Mais ... même pas les distributeurs de soupe ? C'est bon pour la gorge, pour la santé, c'est végétarien ... Et hum, tu pourrais réfléchir à la dernière proposition ? Je veux dire, si on demande à au Conseil d'administration de se pencher sur la question, ce serait déjà un progrès...

Peter: Hmmm

Kate : Pretty pretty please ?

**Sexfriends avec Nate :**

Dire que Nate avait gagné dès qu'il avait approché son visage du sien n'était peut-être pas glorieux, mais c'était bien plus vrai qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Au moment où les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent sa peau, Kate ouvrit imperceptiblement l'angle de son cou, cherchant le contact. Puis, se sentant tirée en avant, elle se redressa. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, à califourchon sur le banc, et l'ambiance n'était plus la même que quelques minutes auparavant. Une tension - bien différente - remplissait l'air autour d'eux, rendant chaque regard et chaque geste lourd de sens.

Sexfriends ? Avec Nate ? Kate n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience, mais cela ne pouvait pas être bien différent de quelques histoires à droite à gauche. Enfin, si. Ce serait avec Nate. Nate, si séduisant, si sexy, et dont les lèvres faisaient des merveilles.

C'était juste : le jeune homme conserverait une part de liberté. Et elle pourrait goûter au fruid défendu.

Elle fixa du regard les lèvres de Nate, faisant la moue.

**- Je suis une femme d'affaire très exigeante, Mister Morgan …**

Elle releva les yeux, croisant le regard clair du jeune homme.

**- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'engager dans quelque chose sans avoir bénéficié d'un avant-goût … **

Elle glissa gentiment ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, faisant glisser ses ongles contre sa peau.

**- Et puis … un lit ? **Elle avança son visage. **Il y a tellement d'autres possibilités … **Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur une de ses joues. **Ce canapé par exemple… Ce n'est que partie remise. **Un baiser sur l'autre joue. **Ou ce comptoir… **Un baiser au coin des lèvres. **Ou même ce …**

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Nate sur les siennes, et elle répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme. Ses jambes vinrent entourer la taille du garçon, et elle attaqua les boutons de sa chemise.

A l'extérieur, le vent continuait de frapper les quelques arbres de New York, et la pluie battait à la fenêtre. Un temps à ne pas mettre un pieds dehors - et tant mieux, parce que la dernière chose dont Kate avait envie, c'était de quitter cette étreinte à laquelle elle avait mit tant de temps à céder.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
